ikarishipping
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Dawn y Paul quedan atrapados en la torre Bellsprout, que sucede cuando un hombre y una mujer quedan atrapados en una habitación, solos?. Totalmente ikarishipping.


**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas lemon casi al final, bajo su propio riesgo si las leen._**

Como hay un inicio, llega un final y no había excepción en el viaje de un joven llamado Ash Ketchum quien había iniciado una aventura en la región Sinnoh misma donde conoció a 2 personas que marcaron su camino como entrenador pokemon y estos son: Dawn de pueblo hojas gemelas y Paul, un muchacho tan frio y duro con sus pokemon a causa de eso se volvió de cierta manera un rival de Ash incluso tuvieron una batalla asombrosa de 6 contra 6 donde ya sabemos quién fue el ganador, de las mejores batallas que ha tenido el mostaza por otro lado está la chica de cabellos y ojos azules quien en más de una ocasión lo animo ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si se volvieron buenos amigos. El viaje termino en Sinnoh y significo la despedida de Ash y Dawn junto esa despedida todas sus batallas y buenos recuerdos incluyendo a Paul a quien le había enseñado una lección quiera o no admitirlo, con una despedida y final de un viaje todos se merecen un buen descanso, Dawn por ejemplo decidió viajar a Johto como turista, nada de concursos ni modelaje pokemon. –En este viaje no haremos nada más que disfrutar de lo que nos ofrece Johto piplup- dijo la chica de ojos azules mientras acariciaba a su pokemon, llego a una ciudad llamada Malva ¿la recuerdan?, nuestra turista anduvo viendo cada lugar de la ciudad incluso tuvo una guía por las ruinas alfa y así continuo conociendo más sobre aquella interesante región.

Por otro lado tenemos a un chico de cabellos lilas que responde al nombre de Paul se había hecho de su medalla contra el líder Pegaso y ahora buscaba nuevos entrenadores para batirse y con ello ganar más experiencia para sus pokemon además del dinero. –Oye tú, te desafío a una batalla- dijo tan amigable Paul a un tipo que estaba cercas del centro pokemon. -¿A mí? A un anciano que ya no tiene habilidades para pelear ¿enserio?- contesto el sr. Calvo de anteojos negros.

-Si a ti te reto ¿Qué? ¿acaso tiene miedo de perder contra un joven?- Paul estaba retando a todo mundo ahora más que nunca quería ganar la liga pokemon y demostrar que es mejor que el azabache, el anciano sonrió. –Escucha jovencito te ofrezco un trato, si tu logras derrotar a todos los monjes de la torre Bellsprout yo sin negarme me batiré contigo pero si tu pierdes… no habrá tal pelea ¿Qué dices?.

-¿Torre Bellsprout? ¿los monjes? ¿son buenos peleando? No quisiera perder mi tiempo y derrotarlos fácilmente- dijo con soberbia Paul, el anciano que se especializa en pokemon tipo fuego sonrió. –Animo estoy seguro que te divertirás estando dentro además podrías descubrir por qué la llaman la torre Bellsprout.

El chico asintió y dejo salir una sonrisa ladina ¿Qué podían tener esos monjes? Eran tipos con batas y de seguro sus pokemon no pasaban de un nivel de 15 o 20, el chico continuo su camino por cd. Malva hasta dar con la dichosa torre, decidió a entrar poso sus pies en la entrada, la miro de abajo hacia arriba. –Es más grande de lo que parece- concluyo y en esos instantes las puertas se abren dejándolo pasar, Paul al ver esto trago saliva y después volvió a su tono de seriedad. –Va patrañas…

Sin embargo se daría cuenta que adentrarse ahí fue como meterse a la cueva del lobo pero del buen modo, algo que no olvidaría seguramente en mucho tiempo. Dawn después de finalizar su ruta y conocer los lugares turísticos de cd. Malva decidió que era hora comer algo en el centro pokemon cuando se disponía a comer el mismo anciano que había convencido a Paul de entrar ahí se le acerco a ella. –Hola jovencita ¿Cómo estás?.

-Emmm ¿hola?- contesto la azul algo nerviosa, el anciano sonrió. –No me mal interpretes pero por el tiempo que he venido a visitar esta cd. Jamás te he visto y debo suponer que eres una turista ¿Cierto? Supongo que debiste haber visitado todos los lugares como las ruinas alfa y la torre bellsprout ¿me equivoco?.

Ella asintió. –Bueno aun me falta visitar la torre que menciono ¿está en la ciudad?.

-Claro que sí, más cerca de lo que crees cuando acabes de comer con gusto te llevo a la torre.

Minutos después se encontraba la chica de ojos azules enfrente de la gran puerta de madera, trago saliva, piplup estaba escondido detrás de sus piernas. –Tranquilo piplup esto será pan comido después de todo el anciano dijo que era un lugar turístico así que debe de haber personal dentro.

Al entrar la chica puede ver un letrero el cual dice más o menos así: Torre Bellsprout lugar de entrenamiento para los pensadores, el pilar que sostiene esta gran torre está basado en el tallo de un Bellsprout, fuerte como un roble.

La chica termino de leer y de repente "cruaj" un crujido se hizo presente, el pilar de la torre crujía y de un momento a otro se mecía. -¿Qué rayos sucede con esta torre? ¿Por qué no miro a nadie?- se preguntaba la ojiazul, cargo a piplup entre sus brazos y subió escaleras pensando que sería una buena idea tarde que temprano daría con alguien pero ese alguien no apareció en un largo rato y empezó a perder la paciencia. –Diablos creo que mejor nos regresamos piplup, ese anciano… mejor ya no confiemos de nuevo en un ancianito como ese.

Emprendió su regreso hasta que se topó de espaldas con alguien.

-¡Ahhhhhh!/ -¡Waaaa!.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos. -¿Tu? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿no deberías de estar con el perdedor?- saludo amistosamente Paul, nótese mi sarcasmo, antes de hablar espero a recuperar el aliento, desde que el entro tampoco había visto a un monje ni nada por el estilo solo Bellsprout y mas bellsprout. –En primera podrías ser más cortes y menos sangrón en segunda para tu información ya no me encuentro viajando con Ash y tercera no le digas tonto, tonto.

Paul rodo los ojos cuando Dawn empezó a hablar. –Como sea ¿has visto algún monje? Alguien me dijo que podría retarlos y hacerme de dinero pero… no he visto ninguno desde que entre- explico el chico de cabellos purpura claro.

La oji azul negó con la cabeza. –Yo tampoco…

Paul suspiro y continuo caminando dejando sola a Dawn, la chica al darse cuenta lo siguió. –Oye ¡no me dejes sola!- chillo y apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Paul. -¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues?.

-Bueno ambos estamos perdidos y creo que es justo que como tú eres hombre me cuides- dijo la joven Paul paro en seco. -¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con yo sea chico y tu chica? Tu entraste bajo tu propio riesgo a mí no me eches la culpa además de fastidiosa eres mentirosa.

-¡Oye! Ash tenía razón tu sí que eres un tonto y ade…- antes de que terminara Paul ya se había adelantado unos pasos y nuevamente la chica lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo. –Enserio Paul no me dejes sola, tengo miedo…

El joven rodo los ojos. –Bien salgamos juntos a ver qué pasa y guarda a tu pokemon a estas alturas no veo el caso que el pingüino estorbe- dijo con malicia el chico, Dawn obedeció y guardo a su amigo no quería que pasara por lo mismo que su entrenadora, asustarse por ariados o cualquier insecto que saliera, caminaron por varios minutos en silencio hasta que Dawn miro una moneda. -¡Espera!.

-¿Qué?- dijo de mala gana Paul, la chica levanto la moneda y sonrió. –De la suerte- y apenas termino su dialogo cuando una puerta del piso se abre haciendo que ambos cayeran a un cuarto secreto que tenía la dichosa torre ¿más sorpresas?. -¡Ahhhhh!- gritaba la chica mientras trataba que su falda no se levantara, Paul estaba inerte pero algo ocurrió, no supo ni por qué lo hizo, tomo la mano de Dawn y la atrajo hacia él, la envolvió en un abrazo protector y ambos cayeron en un colchón viejo, una capa de polvo se hizo presente provocando que ambos tosieran, un cuarto viejo, con objetos antiguos, mesa de madera y sillas finas de madera. -¿Dónde estamos?.

Interrogo ella poniéndose de pie, Paul negó con la cabeza. –No tengo idea pero ya me fastidie de este lugar, ¡torterra yo te elijo!- exclamo Paul y al salir su pokemon planta pero no esperaba lo que estaba por pasar. –Torterra usa rayo solar para derrumbar las paredes y salir de esta estúpida torre ¡ahora!- ordeno el entrenador pokemon sin embargo algo había en ese cuarto, algo que nuestros chicos no apreciaban a simple vista, torterra no obedeció a Paul, se quedó parado sin movimiento y de un momento a otro empezó a marearse. -¿Qué diablos te pasa torterra? ¡te ordeno un rayo solar!.

El pokemon no estaba bien, no obedecía a su entrenador al contrario tenia ojos en asterisco. –Valla pobre torterra creo que lo explotas demasiado es ilegal ordenarle tanto a tu pokemon, déjame ver que podemos lograr piplup y yo ¡a escena!- dijo la coordinadora y en cuanto salió su pingüino obtuvo el mismo resultado que torterra y Paul. –Ja al parecer a ti también te ocurre tonta.

-Cállate tonto, hay que intentar con todos nuestros pokemon- sugirió ella. –Hasta que tienes un plan útil- se burló el ex rival de Ash sin embargo sacar a todos su pokemon no sirvió de nada, ninguno actuaba "normal" estaban como mareados y no podían ni siquiera lanzar un simple golpe cabeza. –Algo anda mal en este lugar- dijo Paul después de regresar a sus pokemon, Dawn lo miro seria mientras hacia el mismo acto.

Unos minutos despues de estar en silencio los 2, Dawn percibe un aroma extraño pero exótico. –Oye Paul ¿hueles eso? Hay un olor en esta habitación del cual no me había percatado antes ¿tu si?- cuestiono la chica mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a oler para saber de dónde provenía ese olor Paul cerro los ojos y se concentro fue cuando también olio ese aroma. –Tienes razón tal vez solo tal vez ese aroma sea el causante del porque nuestros pokemon no pueden actuar normal.

Y bueno solo llegaron a esa conclusión y callaron por otra media hora, Dawn se tira al colchón viejo y suspira. –Como quisiera un beso de Paul- pensó y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que paso por su mente se levantó como resorte, el susodicho estaba sentado en una de las tantas sillas que había ahí . -¿Qué sucede azulita?- interrogo el joven pero la chica solo se ruborizo. –Nada…

Trato de calmarse y pensar en una razón lógica de por qué diablos pensó en besar a Paul, camino de un lado a otro, parecía que haría un hueco en el piso cosa que irrito a Paul se paró y la tomo de la muñeca. -¿Quieres calmarte?- y una sonrisa ladina se posó en la cara de Dawn. –No quiero, quiero hacer travesuras ¿y tú?.

Lo que dijo la chica lo dejo sorprendido. -¿Estas bien? Creo que estar encerrados ya te está afectando…

-No Paul por primera vez en mi vida estoy más que segura- contesto y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos poso sus manos sobre el final de su blusa y rápidamente se la quitó dejando ver solo su sostén y su abdomen sexy, ahora solo contaba con esa falda rosada molesta, Paul trago saliva y se tapó los ojos con una mano. -¿Qué diablos haces mujer?.

Ella sonrió y se encamino hasta con entrenador con delicadeza le quito su mano de los ojos y tomo su quijada, lo giro para que la viera directo a los ojos. –Déjate llevar Paul.

El chico no supo que decir, no supo ni cuándo pero los dos se estaban besando, succionándose no tenían llenadera, querían saborear todo lo que pudieran, Paul empezó por acariciar la suave espalda de la chica y esta no quiso perder tiempo le desabrocho la chamarra a Paul y cayó al piso, entre tanto beso y caricia fueron directo al colchón viejo, Paul se separó de ella unos segundos. -¿Estas segura de que hagamos lo que creo que quieres que hagamos?.

-Te dije que no he estado más segura en toda mi vida- terminando la frase, Paul empezó a besarla nuevamente con voracidad, como si no hubiera un mañana, carias y más carias. –Creo que tu falda se ha vuelto un estorbo junto a tus botas- susurro el chico y en un dos por tres le quito las botas junto con la falda dejándola solamente en ropa interior, se puso de pie y no perdió el tiempo se quitó los pantalones. –Seres mía.

Se abalanzo contra ella, ambos se dieron un beso, sus lenguas eran una, carias y caricias la temperatura subía cada segundo, hacía calor, demasiada para ellos, Paul le quito el sostén y de inmediato succiono uno de sus pezones y el con el otro libre empezó a jugar, la chica soltó gemidos de placer. –No te detengas me gusta- susurro con dificultad, el joven se extaccio al escuchar eso, parecía que su trabajo lo estaba haciendo excelente, dejo un momento de succionar el pezón de la joven y empezó a recorrer cada centímetro de ella, el cuello, el lóbulo derecho, sus labios, bajo por su abdomen hasta llegar al calzón de la chica, era rosado con figuras de gigglypuff, el joven con una de sus manos toco la parte sensible de Dawn lo que genero un ligero gemir en ella. –Creo que es hora de despedirnos de tu ultima prenda querida- soltó y rápidamente le quito el calzón estorboso, era hermosa la chica sin duda alguna hermosa, volvieron a besarse, la acaricio por todos lados y después una de sus manos bajo a la intimidad de ella, comenzó acariciándolo todo, quería conocer cada centímetro de ella y cuando sintió que estaba lista introdujo un dedo en su parte virginal. –Ugggg.

Se quejó, Paul cayo sus quejidos con dulces besos y continuo con su trabajo haya abajo pero su amiguito no se estaba quedando atrás él también quería algo de cariño. –Oye Dawn… ya que te di algo de diversión ¿podrías proporcionármela igual?.

La chica sonrió, cambiaron de posiciones y entonces la joven miro como el miembro del chico estaba recto, acaricio el pene del chico haciendo que Paul se sintiera en las nubes y sorprendió a nuestro chico cuando introdujo el miembro de el en la boca de ella, lo hacía como si fuera una experta, Paul no pudo más tenía que hacerla suya la detuvo, cambiaron de posiciones. –Te va a doler pero te va a gustar.

La penetro despacio y espero a que se acostumbrara a su ritmo, una vez acostumbrada la chica empezó a embestirla con mayor intensidad, segundo tras segundo fue de puro placer hasta que llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, él se vino dentro de ella, una vez terminado el acto sexual descansaron en ese colchón viejo y sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos…

2 horas más tarde, Paul apenas empezó a abrir los ojos y hacer memoria de donde estaba, cuando recordó lo que había pasado giro su cabeza y ahí estaba ella, recostada en su pecho durmiendo como una princesa. –No puedo creerlo…

Al lapso de 10 minutos, ambos estaban vestidos y rojos por completo. –Yo…

Iba a romper el hielo Paul cuando los monjes del lugar abrieron una puerta que estuvo todo este tiempo frente sus narices. -¿Están bien?- interrogaron los 3 monjes que los encontraron, intercambiaron miradas y después asintieron, salieron del lugar, Dawn se giró y miro por última vez la torre Bellsprout lugar donde se volvió mujer.

Luego miro a Paul. El seguía caminando delante de ella…

-Oye…espera…- le llamo. El se volvió con su semblante serio. -¿Qué?.

Pregunto Paul secamente. –Es que… sobre lo que paso….

-Solo haz que nunca paso y ya, obviamente no estábamos en nuestros cabales- contesto con indiferencia el joven.

-Pero…- dijo ella. -¡ ¿Pero qué?!- exclamo el joven de cabellos purpura claro, con ese grito Dawn empezó a derramar lágrimas, se llevó las manos al rostro para limpiarlas conforme salían y ella sollozaba, Paul suspiro. –Lo lamento- fue lo único que salió de su boca se acercó a ella y esta recostó su cabeza gacha en su pecho, se encogió delante de él apretando su chamarra, Paul titubeo antes de abrazarla sin muchas ganas. Apenas empezaba su viaje por Johto, ninguno de los 2 olvidaría ese día…

* * *

 **Oneshot: Ikarishipping.**

 **Saludos lectores! primero que nada mencionar que este trabajo es con la ayuda de un amigo pabillidge90, de nada surgió esta idea del ikarishipping, espero que sea de su total agrado! : ) ! y que tengan un muy bonito inicio de semana! besos y abrazos!.**


End file.
